


I'm not insane! ...Am I?

by ThymeSquid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Hellraiser & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSquid/pseuds/ThymeSquid
Summary: A second part of my originally written in russian AU (too much to translate, here's the summary to the untranslated start - The events are happening in a Realm of Earth, where the eldritch mechanism Leviathan is beginning to destroy life by making humans hostile to each other. Charlie, Vaggie, Lucifer and Lilith (along with a couple hundred other people) get on the Ark built to save themselves against the end of the world (which is a questionable choice). There Charlie meets Victor (Baxter), who is all kinds of sketchy. Vaggie punches him immediately as she saw Victor was trying something with Charlie was pushing her so she'd fall, but eventually both girls ended up getting to know him better, and ended up being dragged into his laboratory below the Ark.Charlie wakes up tired and tied to a chair.
Relationships: Baxter & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm not insane! ...Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, don't read if you are easily nauseated\cringed. This is an old writing, it's complicated.  
> Can be grammar mistakes, because english is not my native.  
> Can be factual\consequent mistakes, as I never intended for this to be published in the first place, but some people wanted to read it.  
> EVERYONE in this story, excluding Lucifer, looks more like humans. Including Victor (Baxter) and Sebastian (Seviathan).
> 
> Maybe I'll post something else later. 
> 
> \+ please, don't ask questions here, if you want to ask any questions, my twitter is @Void_Squid I'll gladly explain everything.

Managing to claw her way through the ropes on her hands, Charlie flayed her heel around Victor’s ankle and made him trip. Somehow satisfied from watching the mad scientist hit the ground with the entirety of his body weight, Charlie ripped apart the loosened ropes. Once she was free, she grabbed onto the strange gold-painted box.  
She wasn’t sure what the object could do, but it obviously resonated with Vagatha’s death, as it clicked far on the shelf the moment the poor woman exhaled her last breath. Feeling a painful strike on her foot, she jerked herself away from Victor before he managed to grab her, and stepped back towards the exit of the basement stateroom.  
Wiping the blood off her lips, since Victor’s recent pacifying punch broke her a tooth, Charlie clenched her hand on the box and watched the mad scientist reel up from the floor,  
“Get back on the chair!” His voice broke once he saw Charlie was holding the box, “...P-put that down right now, it’s contagious!”  
Almost giving in to the honest groan of the cyan-eyed scientist, Charlie glanced over at the stretcher where her bride was lying peacefully, covered by the blue sheet of a bag, and clenched her teeth,  
“Victor, you killed her...”  
“Put that down! Put it on the floor! Charlie, let go of it!”  
The psychopathic scientist was clearly not interested in responding to Charlie’s attempts to call on to his common sense. He was very focused on the fact the girl was holding the box.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know, all I know it’s highly contagious!”  
He seemed frightened, obviously, but Charlie wasn’t sure if he was actually trying to be nice and warn her. He just disregarded the fact Charlie mentioned he killed her lover.  
“Ch...Charlie... You’re bleeding. Open wound, don’t keep the box close like that! Not like that!”  
“Victor, you realize you’re absolutely insane??? How can I believe you’re trying to warn me! Maybe this thing is very important to you instead!”  
Victor backed off and grabbed spirited tissues from there, then throwing the entire pack towards Charlie,  
“G-get the wound on your face cleaned, right now! Right now, and don’t touch with the hand you touched the box!”  
If it was not for how fresh the memory of witnessing Vaggie dying was, Charlie would have believed for she was obscenely naïve when it came to such intense manipulation. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop thinking about Vaggie, and instead kicked the tissues back at Victor,  
“Fuck you! I can’t believe I liked you! You fucking crackpot...” Sobbing, the girl turned her eyes at the box, “If it’s really contagious, then I hope I’ll infect you too, and you’ll die in horrible suffering, you bastard...”  
Wiping her tears with her hand, she grabbed with the same hand onto the box and felt an electric zap striking her up to the very root of the elbow. Dropping the trinket on the floor, Charlie fell on the wall behind her because of a powerful gust of wind caused by another electric spark that hit into the ceiling. Seeing Victor wanted to run in to grab the box, Charlie kicked it across the entire chamber, making it hit the door leading out to the basement hall.  
It fell on the rubber carpet and quieted down. Victor backed off from Charlie to the table and turned away to seek something in the multiple medical trays. Charlie tried making one step towards the door, to which Victor muttered without even turning his head,  
“Stay, Charlie. Sit down.”  
“Uh, how about NO?!”  
Victor turned around and ran up to Charlie before she managed to sneak out of the stateroom. Getting grabbed by the shoulder, the girl turned away and tried punching the mad guy in the face, but in a strange turn of events he avoided that, but got grabbed by something else and abruptly pulled away towards the wall.  
Watching the black thick chains fall from the ceiling and ripping into the guy’s clothes as he kept trying to shake them off, Charlie slowly bent down and took the box near the door back in her hands,  
“What...”  
Victor kept stoic silence for a while, until one of the hooks got him through the cheek, and he couldn’t hold down a groan of pain. Grabbing onto the chain wrapping under his chest, the guy kept scratching it with the tips of his fingers, to no avail. It seemed he was moving for fun, or to just keep letting the blood flowing.  
Freezing in shock for a moment, Charlie made a few steps closer to get a better look at the guy’s ripped clothes. The varnished apron of his took irreparable damage and was ripped to literal threads, revealing a grey tank-top. Having multiple horrified thoughts go through her head, Charlie stepped even closer and got noticed. Victor cringed from the hook in his cheek pulling the chain to the opposite direction, and hissed,  
“Scheise! Put it down! Put the box down! Uh... ugh, this hurts so bad, put it down!”  
The poor scientist kept wrenching his feet above the floor in vain, trying to find the ground, but as much as the weight of his body was eventually making his skin rip from the hooks, the chains kept pulling him up every moment, and Victor remained hanging even if should have already fallen.  
It looked so painful Charlie felt partially bad for the guy, or a girl, since she couldn’t stop staring at what seemed to be an obvious rack. The chains wrapping around made it even more prominent, as if whatever was controlling them was mocking Victor.  
“Is that... this box... that did that? I mean, what else? You’re awfully upset about it.”  
Howling from another hook pierce him through the free spot since he kept slipping out of the grip, Victor groaned,  
“Put it down! Don’t touch it!”  
“The box? Oh... you know... I wish I could, like... since these are clearly trying to kill you, I wish I could tell you something cool. Like, “say hello to my girl”, or “see ya in hell, asshole”, but... uhm...”  
Seeing a skeptical twist hitting Victor’s eyebrows, Charlie felt scared. He seemed very hurt and restrained, but he had enough psychopathy to actually patronizingly twist his face. Gulping, the girl whispered,  
“Vic... you’re... are... these... these... are... boobs... You’re a girl???”  
Obviously, while Charlie was mustering up the question, Victor was completely ignoring her and trying to get down from the chains. Realizing her question was not going to get answered, Charlie squeezed the box in her fingers,  
“How does it work?”  
“You tell me!”  
Clenching his teeth, Victor grabbed the chain pulling on his cheek and very harshly, with a sound that broke Charlie’s soul, a sound which consisted of ripping flesh and a howl of pure pain, ripped it out. Once the danger to his face was gone, Victor managed to fall from the chains. They seemed lazy in their attempts to hold him, more sadistic than entertained anyway. That made Charlie worried about Victor’s possible control over these.  
As he fell into his own pool of blood and slipped on it numerous time, like a shot animal, Victor smacked the puddle with his fist, and at that exact moment the box in Charlie’s hand stung her so painfully it paralyzed her fingers, and the trinket fell out some decent two meters away. As if something pulled it out of her fingers.  
Losing the grip of the peculiar weapon, Charlie rushed out of the chamber into the hall since she finally had the time to actually run. She slammed the iron door on Victor so hard she heard the pipes around the basement ceiling shake.  
She was aware she was only wearing a shirt, since Victor removed her pants and underwear for his comfort, but she could not care less. There was an extremely dangerous creature possibly chasing after her. She wasn’t human herself, and it seemed Victor was equally physically strong as she was. It was his ignorant mistake to use simple ropes against her, because such things could not restrain the girl for too long. So could not the sharp-edged chains restrain the mad scientist for too long. The girl couldn’t bleach the picture out of her mind. His face twisted with pain, but also eternal emptiness. Where there had to be something human about him, he was just cold, like a stone.  
Bolting out to the deck in the middle of the night, Charlie ran towards the biggest crowd of people, who were drunk singing,  
“MOM! DAD!”  
Charlie yelled with her angelic voice so loudly the clouds in the dark sky moved away, revealing stars. Everyone immediately noticed her. She was given a blanket by a random servant and sat on the lounge chair, shuddering uncontrollably.  
Both Lilith and Lucifer kept trying to pry the girl to speak, but she had her teeth clenched dead and her tongue frozen. It was only until she was given a pina-colada, and then the alcohol and sugar made her start crying. She kept speaking pointless words for a while, though Lucifer did understand scarcely what she was saying,  
“You... were tortured? Vaggie is dead? What the fuck, I hope you killed the bastard...?”  
“I don’t... I don’t think he can die...”  
“Oh...”  
Lilith turned around at the worried crowd and muttered,  
“Anyone else... know anything about this?”  
“I do...”  
Charlie felt freezing chill strike her from toes to the ends of her hair when she heard Victor’s voice, but before managed to force herself to stand up, suddenly got hugged by an extremely familiar person. Terrified, Charlie got her face up and whispered,  
“V...Vaggie...?”  
“I’m sorry... I wasn’t there to help you.”  
“W-what?” Blinking through the shocked tears, the girl stared into Vaggie’s only eye and whispered, “You... You were dead... He killed you!”  
“Who?”  
“Victor!”  
Vaggie cringed and stared back at the crowd. Charlie pushed Vaggie away and jumped up,  
“Mom! Don’t let him get away!”  
Lilith grabbed herself by the elbows and shrugged,  
“He ain’t running...”  
Charlie stared at Victor cautiously approach her and stretch a pack of meds towards her,  
“T-take these...”  
“What the fuck, how did you get Vaggie back?”  
“B-back...? You ran off...”  
“Ran... off... Yes, I did! Because you tortured me! Look, I have a bruise on my face! And I cut on my hip too! And I tooth is... broken...?” Figuring that her tooth was completely fine, Charlie got startled for a moment.  
“That’s... right, you do have these... injuries...” Victor seemed less amused with every moment of the girl raving at him.  
“Don’t fuck with me!” Charlie barely held herself from instantly ramming the mad scientist over the board, because she wanted to watch him drown in ice-cold water so badly she was shaking. As she yelled, Victor backed off and held his hands against his chest from a strike of fear, “You killed Vaggie!”  
“I didn’t kill anyone who didn’t deserve it!” Victor even got aggravated, “I can’t deal with madwomen!”  
“You fucker, you literally just did, and now you’re pretending nothing happened?!!!”  
Victor frowned and moved his hand further again,  
“T-take... the medicine. Just once a day for the rest of the cruise, and you’ll... feel much better...”  
“YOU KILLED VAGGIE!!!”  
Lilith whispered, “Charlie... How could he kill Vaggie, if the girl is right here?”  
Charlie stared at the concerned face of her bride and then at her mother, and then at Victor. Fearing she might have gotten completely insane, Charlie landed her eyes on the last resort – her eerie father. Lucifer stared at Victor with one extremely hostile glare full of disbelief. Something was not right. But he wouldn’t speak.  
Vagatha grabbed Charlie by the hand,  
“Charlie... I’m... I’m sorry.”  
“So...” Feeling scared and tired, Charlie wrapped herself in a blanket and dropped on the lounge chair, “What really happened?”  
Victor gave the meds to Lilith instead and muttered,  
“L...Lunatism... maybe...? I don’t... specialize in this stuff...”  
“LUNATISM??? HOW DARE YOU?” Breaking into tears, Charlie hid in the blanket with her head and kept crying, while listening to Victor describe the situation to Lilith.  
Lucifer seemed strangely indifferent to Victor’s explanation,  
“Yeah-yeah, good job, little motherfucker, but my daughter’s crying, accusing you of torture, am I supposed to believe you, and not her? So what if she exaggerated a bit about the death of her fiancée, we all get fucked when we’re tortured. You know what, I might kill you anyway. Who cares?”  
Charlie jumped up and gasped,  
“Dad! Don’t... don’t kill him. I... I don’t know what I’m... talking about... what are those pills?”  
Victor grunted, “Very weak anxiolytics. You’ll figure they’re really tiny too...”  
Charlie stared at Vaggie, “What happened?”  
The woman worriedly stared at Victor and then shook her head,  
“I’ll explain when we’re in our room.”  
“Okay.”  
Staring at Victor, who had not a single dent on his skin or clothes, and it was just that exact apron with a familiar smudge of some chemical on it, Charlie muttered,  
“You’re not injured at all...”  
“Actually, I am. I dislocated my ankle trying to grab you when you were running away.”  
“Serves you right, you piece of shit... S-sorry, I don’t understand... what’s going on...”  
Victor stared at Lucifer with a bit of actual worry and, getting a devilish glare in answer, turned back to Charlie,  
“P-probably not the best time to ask, but... was that... too real for you? Because human brain... doesn’t register dreams into reality. Are you immediately considering this a dream after I came after you, after you woke up? Because that would mean lunacy, not schizophrenia, and it’s... it‘s a good thing... easily... controlled too...”  
Vaggie grunted, “Look, german boy, how about you ask questions tomorrow? Cuz I literally can’t stand you.”  
“Okay-okay... F-fine... D-don’t...” Victor stared at Lilith, “Don’t forget to give her the pills. Just for... safety...”  
Charlie stared at Lucifer,  
“Dad...”  
“You just tell, and I’ll kill him. I don’t trust him. At all.”  
Charlie stared at Victor and then smiled through tears,  
“What, that... means you’re not a girl, right?”  
“G-girl? Do I look like a girl?”  
“I dreamed you were a girl.”  
“Because you’re lesbian?”  
“Uh... y-yeah, I guess that’s true...”  
Grunting, Victor walked away through the crowd, limping on his left foot. As he left, Vaggie immediately grabbed Charlie by the shoulders,  
“Charlie, this guy’s bad news, he’s helpful for a one moment, but he’s full of bullshit, trust me, I didn’t want to speak up with him here cuz he’d fucking counter me with his charisma BS, Charlie, seriously, don’t fuck with him, just DON’T!”  
Lucifer muttered, “I still can kill him.”  
“No. Guys... Did I... ever suffer lunacy before?”  
Vaggie shrugged, “You got really agitated all of a sudden. We... Uhm, not in front of your parents.”  
Lucifer smirked, “DO tell.”  
“Fine, uh. We were... having fun, okay? Down in the basement. Cuz it’s quiet and clean. And Victor got us both in a... okay, fine, you get it! All done then, sleeping like babies, and then I wake up to Charlie going ape-shit on that Meyers asshole. I don’t know what happened before that. Maybe he tried groping her or something.”  
Charlie muttered, “You guys wanna know what I saw? I’ll tell you. You just promise not to laugh at me.”  
Lucifer sighed, “Oh, I’m gonna laugh, and then I’m gonna kill him.”  
Charlie pointed at the pills in Lilith’s hand,  
“Also, NO.”  
“Your right.”  
After describing what she saw, Charlie started doubting the reality of that even further. Both Lucifer and Lilith were appalled at the very least, as well as Vagatha. Sipping his cocktail, Lucifer grunted,  
“You can’t come up with this shit though. Either you actually got sleep-walking there, either...”  
“But... Vaggie’s not dead...”  
Vaggie grunted, “Dead inside, maybe.”  
“Oh, you.”  
“I am really dead inside now, because I let... oh, jesus... I don’t want to remember. What happens in the basement stays in the basement. All three of us were piss-drunk.”  
Shamefully chuckling at Vaggie’s woeful complaining, Charlie curled up in the blanket again and closed in herself all of a sudden. After trying for ten minutes to make the girl even react to them, and failing, her parents just physically carried her over to her room.  
Eventually figuring she was awake in the middle of the night, somewhere around the fourth hour, Charlie got up and saw Vagatha sleeping on the couch. The woman had her left hand fallen on the little table nearby with an unfinished taco.  
Getting up, Charlie gently carried Vaggie over to the bed. She did not even wake up. Throwing on pants and a shirt, Charlie wandered around the hallways, not straying too far from her room, just watching early birds of people do exactly the same. Eventually she even got to talk to a man whose room was right in front of hers, and he left because did not want to wake up his daughter. Though his tiny little dog was too excited, and he had to take it out as well. It was a hilarious duo of a man with coal-black mascara smeared over his eyes, a ripped black shirt with barely visible underwear under it, messed up black hair and, in his hands, a tiny white maltese with a toxic pink ribbon on her head.  
“Another day comes. Charlotte Magne, right?”  
The girl smiled,  
“Hello, sir. That’s such a cute puppy!”  
The man smiled, “She’s quite the drama queen too, you can only pet her without getting accused of rape after you give her treats for a few days. Her name’s Stella. Also, don’t give her any treats. She’s fat already. No matter how hard I try, my daughter overfeeds this poor thing.”  
“Ohh, chonky girl. A little bit of strict parental talk could do.” Charlie made the eye contact with the dog for a second, and then stared up at the man, “You know me?”  
“I met your father yesterday. My name is Aaron.”  
“Oh. My dad probably told you everything about me.”  
“Not really, he did describe you, though. He really didn’t have. You look alike. What happened yesterday?”  
Charlie shrugged, “Pretty hard to explain, actually. I... think I had a seizure or something?”  
Aaron leaned against the wall and thoughtfully looked to the end of the hall,  
“Seizure? Is this even common for you? That medic was suspicious...”  
“Victor isn’t bad, he’s just... built weirdly. I can’t imagine what could agitate me so much. I guess liquor got to my head. Or drugs.”  
“You do drugs?”  
“Apparently. I’m liable on dropping this habit immediately.”  
“Admirable attitude...”  
After a few seconds of quiet Charlie mustered up some courage. Aaron looked kind of scary,  
“I... Did my father introduce himself to you?”  
Aaron smirked, “You want to ask what I think about this man being the fallen angel Lucifer? Fairly? Don’t care.”  
Charlie sighed, “That’s the issue with people. They just don’t care. How come? He’s... what did all of this to you...”  
“We can’t control what some jerk can do to us. But we sure can control what to do about it, how to fix it. Did we? No, we did not. And I don’t care. My life was good, no matter what Lucifer did. Though I must admit it was kind of surprising to drink hand in hand with him. He’s pleasant.”  
“Dad’s pleasant?! You have, like... very low standards.”  
Aaron leered, “Now, Meyers on the other hand is a completely different story, right?”  
Charlie went tomato red and pouted, “You even know his surname...”  
Aaron shrugged, “I feel like we’re gossiping about other people.”  
“We are. It’s normal. How do you know Victor?”  
Aaron oppressed a chuckle and muttered, “Got bitten by his little brother.”  
“Ow... was that bad?”  
“It was right as we were boarding, and I still am wearing bandages. So yes. Scary part’s he was aiming for my daughter.”  
“Wow, uhm. Well, Lucas is... special.”  
“I figured.”  
Getting curious, Charlie whispered,  
“Is your daughter very young?”  
“She’s sixteen. I, uh... spoiled her really badly.”  
“She needs friends. Friends shape personality a lot.”  
“I’d rather you lot didn’t mess with her. I don’t... trust you.”  
“We won’t do anything bad. Me and my girlfriend are very sociable.” Seeing how the dog began growling at something in the hall, Charlie turned her head over there to see Lucifer with his hair down stray around the corner and then noticing his child.  
Quickly powerwalking through some early-morning smokers, who were all flocking towards the balcony, Lucifer stood close enough and muttered,  
“Charlotte, are you feeling alright? Lilith thinks you should drink those meds.”  
“I’m totally fine!”  
Lucifer glared at the frustrated dog and then at Aaron,  
“You look familiar.”  
“We drank yesterday.”  
“Oh, that’s right. Sorry.”  
Aaron clenched his fingers on the angered dog and smiled, “You look better with your hair down.”  
“Really? Always felt too attractive like that. No room for my stunning personality.”  
As Aaron endearingly snarled, Charlie poked her father in the shoulder,  
“Dad, how did I end up in my room?”  
“That’s the exact point Lilith made. Once the glasses boy left, you talked to us for a bit, and then suddenly just shut down. You were awake, but you wouldn’t respond to us or even react if I pinched you. So we took you to your room. Vagatha assured us she’d take care of you.”  
“I don’t remember... But Vaggie was sleeping on a couch. I’m fine now. Maybe I just... lost all will to react anymore? I yelled and cried so much yesterday.”  
Lucifer shrugged, to which Aaron mumbled,  
“Pardon for unsettling knowledge, but shutting down after torture is extremely common.”  
Lucifer shuddered, “I want to kill that kid so hard.”  
Charlie groaned, “Dad, no. He didn’t do anything, it was a dream!”  
“Unless you were drugged out and couldn’t tell.”  
“But I could! It seemed so real, and he did dislocate his ankle, which I saw him do, I did that the moment I loosened up the ropes. I undercut him as he was standing close. At least, that’s what I think happened. He... He said the box was contagious.”  
“Contagious?”  
Aaron grunted, “He definitely gave off a mad scientist vibe. Wouldn’t be surprised if he brought a whole bag of viruses with him on board. He killed a guy just to get a place in here. Wait, the box? Little golden piece on his shelf?”  
Lucifer muttered, “In her “hallucinations” she used it as a weapon, or something.”  
Aaron cautiously looked over his shoulder,  
“I’ve seen those before...” Trembling from a sound of something, the man excused himself and immediately disappeared behind the door to his room. All Charlie heard from the room was someone blasting a popular music artist out loud in their headphones.  
Lucifer then shoved Charlie in her room and entered as well,  
“Is Vagatha sleeping?”  
The latina muttered into the pillow, “Kinda.”  
“Oh well.”  
While Charlie was thinking about her little side quest to identify Aaron’s daughter, Lucifer walked in the room and took a bottle of water from the table,  
“Girls, I need to talk to you two very seriously. Tomorrow, preferably for the entire day, you sit in this room and DO NOT LEAVE or even come CLOSE to the door. Which means you use today to get some drinks and snacks stacked up a bit.”  
Charlie whispered, “Can you tell me what really is going on?”  
“I’ll give you a clue. We needed much more money that we could give to get enough supplies on this ship, I mean, this place is enormous, so we had to take in more and more people so we could stack up, and now we need to get rid of our dear investors. We just don’t want to share the last bottle of wine with governmental morons. It’s a pretty bad day for them tomorrow, so sit in your room, this is absolutely necessary! Especially for Vagatha, since she’s mortal.”  
“That’s cruel!”  
“They’ll planning on killing us all as well, so it’s sort of premature self-defense.”  
“Oh...”  
Lucifer pulled a couple of guns from his cape and put them on the table, along with three bullet packs,  
“Here’s yours if someone isn’t polite enough to knock. Shoot first, ask questions later. Now have some more sleep and then get up and stack up on snacks. Bye-e!” Singing the last word, Lucifer floated out of the room.  
Distraught by the idea, Charlie stared at Vaggie for reassurance. The woman smiled,  
“It’s alright. We’ll go through tomorrow. It’ll be a quiet day.”  
“I hope so...”  
As the late morning came, the girls woke up in each other’s embrace and went up to the bar to grab food. They also noticed that their room had an entire bucket of apples and grapes, which meant Charlie’s parents already made sure the girls wouldn’t starve the next day.  
Sitting at the table and nibbling on the omelet, Charlie watched people being all friendly to each other. She was horrified to imagine all of them were plotting against each other with such happy and smug faces. After eating a bit, the girls went to the bar, and while Vagatha was talking to Lilith, Charlie strayed away from the deck and walked to the side, noticing Victor all alone drinking cold tea.  
Walking closer, she watched him stare into the sky, specifically into the spot with constant clouds.  
“D-do you know what kind of weather condition is that?”  
Victor did not even turn around and shrugged,  
“Lack of air moving can keep storm clouds on one place for long enough...”  
“But wind MUST exist, right?”  
The guy finally turned around, staring at Charlie with his eerily bright eyes and muttered,  
“You don’t take the meds I gave, do you?”  
“I do.”  
“Your pupils aren’t dilated enough. Clearly, you’re lying.”  
“Oh... Sorry, I don’t trust you.”  
“I can’t blame you.”  
“H-hey, Victor...” Getting closer, Charlie whispered, “Do you know that... tomorrow...”  
“I have no care for these mundane fools. I’m quite safe in my lab. Speaking of which, perhaps you’d like to join? Certainly safer than sitting in a room.”  
“N-no, my father will wreck if I make mistakes again.”  
“Lucifer only pretends to care so much. He’s aware you’re a free-thinker.”  
“W-wow...” Charlie blushed, “No one’s ever said anything this nice to me before...”  
“Not even your spouse?”  
“Vaggie’s rather conservative.... Ironically.” Getting excited from being stared at by this guy again, Charlie remembered she wasn’t wearing a bra and had to cover her chest with her hands, “Uhm... I forgot to wear a bra... If only I had the black one, eh?”  
Victor just smirked to the girl’s cheeky remark,  
“Heh...”  
“There’s something so different about you, Victor...” Gasping at the questioning gaze, Charlie shyly muttered, “You’re... not like other guys, but in a really... really bad way.”  
“So you’re into assholes?”  
“No! I mean... I guess... I don’t know why I do that.”  
Victor walked closer and grabbed Charlie by the hand,  
“Enough chit-chat, do you want to come with me to my lab?”  
Instead grabbing Victor by the wrist, Charlie dragged him over to the table where she left Vaggie,  
“Better yet, sit with us for a while!”  
“Uh...”  
Grabbing her cocktail, Charlie sipped and chuckled at Victor’s awkward stance on the chair,  
“Relax. We’ll just have some drinks together!”  
“It’s time-wasting... Fine... Keep drinking. Is this your favorite Pinna-Colada? It is a caramel-flavored pineapple juice. You could add any type of cider to it and get a joyous time over the sink for the rest of the day.”  
“Haha! Okay, I’ll keep that in mind!”  
Glancing at Vagatha, Victor frowned, “And you drink Bloody Mary. You should try well-made tomato juice instead.”  
“Whatever.”  
Charlie kept staring at Victor examining her chest for five minutes, until their table got approached by a hellishly attractive young man with brightly green hair. Holding a cup of coffee in his hand, he smiled,  
“Hi, uh, so, I took coffee with milk, and now I can’t drink it because I’m allergic. Any of you pretties would like to save it from getting poured in the sink?”  
Vaggie cracked the table with her claws and hissed,  
“FUCKING HELL.”  
Charlie just giggled in a dumb way, because she saw such an attractive guy for the first time of her life. Meanwhile Victor was less than impressed,  
“You reek. Do you put deodorant over dirty armpits?”  
Suddenly juggling the cup of coffee in his left hand, the guy one-shot kicked the chair under Victor, breaking the leg instantly, and grabbed the guy mid-fall by the lapels,  
“Oh, I could solve your problem permanently by breaking your nose, nerd.”  
Basically hanging in the air, Victor grabbed the guy by the shoulder. Charlie noticed it was a weird kind of grab. The guy was wearing a wide-sleeved t-shirt, and Victor basically snuck his fingers under the guy’s shirt to grab him straight by the muscle. Hanging in the air, the medic gagged,  
“Easy! Easy! Fine display of raw strength, very nice, you’re extremely well-built, good job! Now put me down!”  
The guy with the coffee smirked and pulled Victor closer to his face,  
“You think complimenting my physique will get you out of this situation now?”  
“You wouldn’t want to leave impression of an aggressive animal on these women, would you?”  
“Maybe not. But giving you a little shake is mandatory, nerd...”  
Victor stuttered, “Q-quit being like that, I’m gay!”  
The chad smirked, “Oh, and what, I can’t threaten you now? You’re a kinky nerd then?”  
“Y-yes, I’m a kinky nerd, now put me down!”  
“What if I don’t?”  
Victor clenched his fingers on the guy’s shoulder, and the hand with which he was being held just dropped. Hissing, the green-haired chad put the coffee on the table and held onto his disabled limb,  
“You fu...” Grunting, the guy stared at the coffee and then managed to get his hand working again, “Almost got me worried.”  
Charlie finally could breathe again from witnessing the interaction and gagged,  
“Guys, guys! Don’t be mad at each other! We’re all in this together! H-hey, what’s your name?”  
“Harrier. Harry for short.”  
“Your name is Harrier? That’s kinda cool. I’m Charlie, this is Vaggie, and that’s... Victor...”  
Victor fixed his glasses and grabbed the coffee from the table,  
“You say you’re lactose intolerant...?”  
Harry shrugged, “Forgot a few minutes ago. Felt like an idiot.”  
“That’s probably not very unusual for you...”  
“You little rat, I can break you.”  
Victor twisted his eyebrows so very patronizingly that Charlie thought he was much older than told them.  
“Just watch it so I don’t get to break YOU.”  
“Try me...”  
Victor yelped from Harry actually stepping towards him and cowardly escaped from the table with the coffee as well. Sitting in front of the girls, Harry smirked and fixed his shirt to make it look presentable,  
“What a creep. You girls talk to him a lot?”  
Charlie snickered, “He’s very nice if you get to know him.”  
Vaggie grunted, “No, he’s not. And neither is this guy. Charlie, oh my god...”  
Harry stared at Vaggie, “I’m not here to break hearts. I’m just trying to get along with my own age... You girls look like my age. I’m seventeen.”  
Charlie chuckled, “You’re a minor to us.”  
“Okay, I’m eighteen. Tomorrow.”  
“You have a birthday tomorrow?” Charlie felt absolutely terrible, “Oh my god. Want to celebrate with us? In our room.”  
Harry smiled and shook his head, “I would, if I could, but I’ll be very busy tomorrow. I’m sure you know why.”  
“Oh... Well... I wish you all the luck in the world! Please, be safe.”  
Ending up talking to Harry up until the evening, because she was feeling bad for him, Charlie eventually got in his room instead of hers and got instantly thrown on the sheets. The guy gave her no time to look around. It was just by the end of their time-spending when Charlie realized she wasn’t supposed to be in someone else’s dorm so late at this particular night.  
Having to sneak out while Harry was sleeping across the bed, the girl closed his door and made sure to slam it loud enough for the guy to wake up. Rushing away from the private hallways, Charlie stumbled upon Victor bending over an unknown to her child of maybe four years. Butting in, she saw how immediately suspicious Victor became, as he paced away and pretended he wasn’t even interacting,  
“The kid got lost. I’m... not good with children. You ask him where he should be. I... gotta go.”  
Charlie easily fished the information out of the kid and led him to the proper place, up to the bar, where his parents were drinking. Thinking that if they were drinking in the night, they were probably not aware what was going to happen the next day, Charlie hesitated to let go off the child’s hand, but still did and left back to the dorms. Seeing Victor checking out the exact door to the cabin where he was cornering the kid, Charlie snuck around and grabbed the boy by the shoulders,  
“Gotcha!”  
“Ghuh! Scheise, you stupid bitch!!!” Turning around, Victor smirked, “All alone out at night, Charlie?”  
Chuckling, Charlie then became serious,  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“Figuring the lock.”  
“Is this your room?”  
“No.”  
“So. You’re trying to break in?”  
“Kinda. Does that bother you? Hm, Charlie. You look tired. Do you want to come with me? I’ll take care of your bruises too. Someone gave you a rough time.”  
Victor’s eyes were slightly glowing in the dark. But not the way typical demonic eyes would glow, like Lucifer’s, for example. Victor’s eyes were matted cyan, and it was usually hard to notice, but behind the sparkly glasses his eyes reflected very little light. There was somehow unnoticeable halo of blue spreading from his iris to his whites, and it was so hard to grasp that once Charlie did, she couldn’t do it anymore. It was either gone, either so hard to notice her brain decided to ignore it.  
Giving the medic so much time to get stared at, Charlie watched with helpless eyes how he wrapped his gloved fingers around her wrist and began pulling her deeper through the ship’s long vestibule.  
Moving her feet one after another, the girl was frantically thinking what was it that made seemingly uninterested in anything but science man get so instantly longing after her. He acted as if he was very attracted to her. Charlie felt like this was fake, but even if it was, what was the reason for acting this way? What did Victor want with her?  
The bag on his shoulder was slightly unzipped. She could see a glitter of a needle and a pack of some ampules. Capturing with her sight the painfully familiar gloss of the golden puzzle box as well, Charlie got sneaky and grabbed the trinket with her odd hand as quickly as she could. Of course Victor noticed that and turned around,  
“Oh my god, this again??? Put it back! Give it back!”  
“What is it?”  
“I already told you I don’t know! It’s contagious! And it drives people insane.”  
“Then why are you carrying it around?”  
“Because I don’t trust this place. Give it back!” Trying to snatch the box out of the girl’s hands, Victor suddenly got zapped by a blue spark of electricity coming from the box.  
Charlie felt nothing, but the medic jerked his hand away as if it hurt badly, and grunted,  
“G-give it back. Please. Charlie.”  
“W-well, at one point, this kinda saves me from being kidnapped by you.”  
“Kidnapped? I just want to help, and maybe even make it feel... good.”  
The way the guy said “good” chilled Charlie to the bone. He stressed this word out in an anti-sardonic way. The girl couldn’t understand what about this word made her hair stand up, but she knew for a fact Victor was sadistic.  
“You know I can make it unforgettable, Charlie.”  
“You sure can, Victor. You sure can...” Backing off, the girl felt a click under her fingers and got scared, “Ah!”  
“D-don’t touch it!”  
“I’m holding it, how can I not touch it?”  
“Drop it!”  
“No way. L-lead me to my room. And I’ll give it back to you. Okay?”  
“Okay! Okay, fine, just don’t feel it. Don’t move your fingers! Let’s go.”  
Shoving Charlie back to where they came from, Victor kept following the girl while she was thinking about Vaggie. Why wasn’t the woman searching? Vagatha would be the kind of a person to turn the ship upside down to find her spouse. Assuming it was because the latina was sleeping, Charlie barely managed to evade Victor’s attempt to stick syringe in her back, or whatever it was. Though evading forced her to drop the box.  
Victor stood still, not approaching, and so did Charlie, since no one wanted to grab it anymore. After a few seconds of silence Victor muttered,  
“Why did you suddenly jump? Did something scare you?”  
“You did. You tried to inject something in me!”  
“U-huh...? Is this your dark fantasy, to be kidnapped in such a crude manner? I’ll have you know forceful injections really do hurt, and making them is a skill far surpassing that of a typical medic.”  
Blushing, Charlie leaned against the wall,  
“Why is it hard to do?”  
“When people clench, their muscle can catch the needle and bend it. So a forceful injection is a very doubtful method. Easier to just knock you on the head with something heavy enough.”  
“Oh, what about chloroform?”  
“It takes two to three minutes to put a person to sleep with a concentrated liquid. Not immediately. A knock on the head is immediate, easy and the least pricey. Though a bit of a concussion can occur. But we’re talking victims. Their well-being is secondary.”  
Realizing she was absolutely helpless against Victor’s psychotic charm, since even now, after all that happened and all he said, she kept standing and throwing her involuntary flirting at him, Charlie felt extremely ashamed and hung her head, hiding behind her blond hair. Watching with the corner of her eye how Victor picked the box up from the floor and put it back into his back, the girl then turned away.  
“Just throw me a bone, Saint Mary, the mother of Christ, how lusty can a woman be...?”  
“Do you always pray when you’re frightened of your sex-drive?”  
Shuddering, Charlie whispered,  
“I fuck so much, Victor. You have no idea. I fuck with everything I can put my hands on. I have an entire separate travelling bag with sex toys. I have a well-versed in BDSM bride. My father is the literal Devil, but I’m miserable. What’s wrong with me?”  
“You’re probably PMSing... All you need is a good night’s sleep.”  
Chuckling bitterly at the guy’s petty response, Charlie looked at him with teary eyes,  
“I always want what I can’t have.”  
Victor suddenly sulked and after a five-second pause grunted, “We all do... I’m not a psychologist, but it looks like half the time you need someone to talk to and complain to instead of having sex with them.”  
“Oh...”  
“And you mistake this longing for lust.”  
“No, it’s definitely lust.”  
“Clearer for you to say. Let’s see...” Victor crouched down and put his bag on the floor, digging in there. Taking out a pair of packed gloves, he pulled one on his right hand without taking off the dirty one, which appeared rather strange to Charlie, even though she was far from a professional,  
“Didn’t you... forget to take off the previous glove?”  
“You wouldn’t want to see what my hands look like.” Walking closer, Victor ran the zipper on Charlie’s pants down.  
Freezing on spot, the girl held against the wall, feeling the gloved hand of the medic descend down against her underwear. Turning away, the girl whispered,  
“What are you doing...”  
Obviously, Victor did not respond, just hummed something to himself in German. At first trying to clench because it was unusually cold, Charlie decided not to be difficult and instead just relaxed as much as she could. The soft rubber felt frightening on her skin, but she managed to extract so much joy from that she suspected she might have had medical fetish.  
Unlike Vaggie’s methods, Victor seemed to be more curious to touch everywhere instead of trying to focus on pleasing the girl. But being the submissive, Charlie got even more excited because of that. She was terribly tired after Harry, since the guy was insanely rough, and somehow Victor’s seemingly careful touch was no less tiring. The girl struggled really hard to keep standing, only fueled by her slight masochism. Eventually getting driven to an orgasm, though it took at least twenty minutes, she hoped it was over. As Victor took his hand away from her crotch, she saw blood on his fingers. And it wasn’t just simply a bit, it was a lot, it was dripping down, what in the darkness of the hall was looking like black inky liquid.  
Gasping, the girl stuttered,  
“T-this isn’t the time for my period yet!”  
As Victor gave the girl a skeptical look, Charlie added,  
“My period usually hurts!”  
“Relax, Charlie. This isn’t period. I hurt you.”  
“What...? When...? I didn’t feel anything... painful.”  
Victor silently walked back to his bag and firstly for some reason grabbed the puzzle box from his bag with the exact hand completely covered in blood. Charlie cringed and now felt pain, though it was more of a womb pain instead of anything else,  
“Ow... why would you hurt me like that?”  
“I felt angry.”  
“An...gry?”  
Victor took out a pack of tampons from his bag and threw it under Charlie’s feet,  
“Because you slut around and make my job harder... Especially with that green-haired jerk.”  
“I’m sorry you guys got a bad start. How am I making your job harder? Wait, hold on, what do you even want with me? You act like you’re interested, but... Victor, please, don’t leave me bleeding like that!”  
“I gave you tampons. Go to your room and sleep. If it’s going to get infected, we always have tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow is...”  
“You’re immortal. Somewhat. You can definitely make it down to my lab. I’m annoyed.”  
“Please, don’t leave me...”  
Victor easily ignored Charlie’s begging and walked away through the long dark hall, eventually disappearing behind the corner. The girl’s blood dripping from his hand was following him like a trail. For some reason having no tears to cry, Charlie picked up Victor’s little “gift” and strolled up the stairs to her room. Knocking on the door, Charlie quietly yelled,  
“Vaggie, that’s me! Charlie!”  
The sleepy woman opened the door, stared at Charlie with a single wondering eye, and then finally realized what was going on,  
“You were out at night??? You promised you’d make it back in the evening!”  
“T-there was a child lost, so I... had to search for his parents.” Though this was only half a lie, Charlie still couldn’t bear to fool her spouse, and then reeled into the room, “I fucked with Harry, and he was kinky, and then I got fingered by Victor, and, guess what, he was kinky too, and he hurt me really bad, I don’t even know how, and he gave me this, I’m done with my life, why do I let assholes into my vagina, why... just why... On the bright side, I saved a child and I actually did not get kidnapped.”  
Vagatha facepalmed and sighed, “Hu-fucking-zzah... Please, stay in the room.”  
“I’m not leaving... But I need to take a shower...”  
Charlie took a night shower, comprehending herself in the mirror for ten minutes, counting bruises and hickeys. Unlike cold like Hell Victor, Harry was like a volcano of passion, and Charlie was beginning to feel like in a harem flash game where all the boys are great and terrible at the same time. She also got cheeky and after washing her hands thoroughly tried to feel what place Victor damaged inside of her. Touching upon that wound stung her with pain and brought her to tears, and she had to quickly get to bed without finding out much about the injury.  
She had a terrible nightmare about falling. As she lay to sleep in tears, so she woke up in tears, feeling bad about her father. Lucifer never told anyone about the specifics of the fall. He usually referred to it as of a metaphor. But Charlie knew it must have been horrible. Watching Vagatha chugging down on water and staring at the door, the girl muttered,  
“Morning.”  
“Hey. Is anything hurting?”  
“I hope not. I’ll check the tampon. Did anyone... try to get in?”  
“No. It’s pretty quiet. The most shooting was at twelve. It’s half past two right now.”  
“I slept all the way through the breakfast and lunch?”  
“We got apples.”  
Before getting her fruit fix, Charlie had her morning routine and figured nothing was hurting anymore. But she could definitely feel the scar inside. And also in a metaphorical sense. Further few hours Charlie spent trying very hard to seem busy so Vaggie wouldn’t try to get in her pants. Eventually, as she was pretending to clean the mirror, she got called out on it. Vagatha stood concerned in the middle of the room and asked,  
“Charlie, I’m trying to have sex with you, why are you avoiding me? You said nothing was hurting. Are you alright? Of course you’re not. You only always say that you are.”  
“Oh my god...” Sighing, Charlie sat in the chair and mumbled, “I’m sorry, I... I’m just not horny enough. I’m confused and... scared.”  
“Don’t pretend to be busy then, just say it as it is.”  
Charlie figured that she had no energy left for Vaggie. All her demonically angelic powers were sucked out of her by just two men in a span of five hours. That never happened before. At least one of those assholes must have been a God. And another one was a mad scientist.  
“It... never happened before... But the boys tired me out really much. I never expected this to happen.”  
Vagatha got confused and dropped on the bed, “What? You’re not horny because you’re actually tired?”  
“I know, it’s... crazy. I remember those marathons I’d do with my friends, ten hours orgy, and didn’t even break a sweat. Just two boys here, and I’m drained...”  
“Did the big jerk do BDSM?”  
Charlie cutely smiled,  
“Hah, you know, it’s hard to believe, but he’s submissive when it comes to this. I hurt him more than he hurt me. I bit him everywhere and pulled him by the hair, and he was totally overjoyed.”  
“Seriously...?” Vagatha’s eye sparkled with a frolic flame, “Oh, I’ll have his ass begging for mercy.”  
Charlie shuddered, “You’re immediately craving to hurt him now?”  
“I like to see subs go red in face.”  
Charlie blushed and turned away, “Okay there, cruel mistress. When do you think we can leave?”  
“How about tomorrow?”  
Charlie cringed, “A day in a cage? But in a cage with you, so I can handle this.”


End file.
